monstergirlencyclopediafandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Druella/@comment-26187100-20161207174711/@comment-26187100-20161207193529
Okay I agree both of you completely with what you say and I'm not saying humanity is weak in anyway, hell were the strongest thing there is on planet earth but here's why I think mge would domaine us. "not forget nerve gas, syntethic compounds that can be harmful to them... " Ok there I would have to disagree within the creator of mge said that mamono are usually (correct me if wrong ) are immune to all toxins and poisons humanity could ever throw at them, worse they get is a bad stomach ache. "Our technological advantage would allow us to dominate any MG short of a dragon and even then, I don't think a dragon could handle an Anti Air missle to the gut." ok that I could agree with, but like I said we don't really know how fast certain mge's are and who's says our technology is better compared to them? For all we know like I said they could have laser based weaponry fueled by magic not only that if they based their weaponry steam and gun powder who says they followed our exact technology weaponry? For all we know they could have a assault rifle based off gun power for all we know or even their own versions of missiles, but that's over thinking it a bit I would have to say for my case. Magic I think would change the scale of battle for think about it like this, what do we know exactly how many type's of magic they have? For what I know they can control the elements, transformation magic, teleporting magic, illusion magic and various other magic's, like what if they have barrier magic or matter manipulation? They could have reality warping for all we know and we couldn't really do anything about that. That and what are we goanna do about certain mamono's? Sure man has a strong urge to live and survive I will say that but what about against the undead? Like I say I don't know, spirit's and ghosts, we cant hit something that's has no body! Plus that the undead could and I SAY could not that they CAN just keep coming back and attacking us again and again, and we don't know if our supernatural based weaponry like shrines and talismans can work against the undead or ghosts and spirits. Durrbatily wise that is very hard to say, what I said about the wurm bursting mountains opens what the creator is very vague and doesn't really give us any real answers. It says the wurm can bust through mountains but I don't know if he meant like drilling through mountains or actually destroying the entire god damn mountain. If they can destroy the entire mountain then SHEESH it'll take like 50 cal's to try and pierce their skin, but that's just a guess. And you said they can be damaged by like swords, arrows and all that yes? Well there's anything thing I worry about, how strong is some of their armor? For all we know they could have own very of wolverines skeleton metal in their universe. so that has a big concern for me. And who says we can just over whelm them with pure force? I think we all forget something. The GODS. If they're subjects and world is being threatened to be destroyed you sure as hell they're goanna help. For all we know they could enter our universe and posdein could just flood the ocean so high and cause earthquakes everywhere on the planet. The chief goddess could send entire army's of heaven to attack us, and the other gods could do the same, if they can effect our world like they do to theirs. That and there's is pure DE itself, remember it can effect TECHNOLGY it self, who's says the very weapons we use can just transform with so much DE going around that they just turn against us? That's just my thoughts, you guys can say what you want now, but this is all just completely my thoughts.